Turing and I
by Saanak
Summary: A dialog between the famous Alan Turing, famous mathematician sacrified because of his homosexuality, and our beloved James Bond!


Well, it's the first (and probably the last) time I publish in english, but I love this text, and I had a good mark with it ^^' We were supposed to write the sequel of Double or die, written by Charlie Higson, with a dialog between Alan Turing, a famous gay mathematician, and James Bond.

Sooo... if you see horrible mistakes, don't hesitate to say it!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

A chesnut-haired man was standing in front of Henry VI's statue, in the center of the court of King's College. It was a beautiful morning of September, and the sun was shining. The famous gothic chapel was on his right, but the man wasn't watching it. Actually, he looked lost in his thoughts. But he didn't have any reaction when a noisy and powerful car stopped just near him, pulling up the very looked-after lawn of one of the oldest buildings of Cambridge.

A brown-haired man jumped out of the car:

"Alan Turing?" he asked.

Turing turned round:

"Himself" he answered.

"Good. I'm the agent who's..."

"Supposed to make my life heavenly. Although it's rather hellish" completed Turing. "And if I am not mistaken, you're . James Bond. The one who drove Fairburn to London seven years and three months ago."

Bond smiled:

"you've got a good memory."

The mathematician said:

"Shall we go? This place is full of memories and I'm not sure I like them. And I've always this feeling..."

"What feeling ?" Bond asked.

"As if someone was watching me all the time."

Bond didn't reply. But he opened the left door of the car. Turing entered. And Bond moved off on hub caps.

"Where are we going?" the logician asked.

"somewhere" James said while the car was going along Trumpington street.

"Wow! What a precise answer!

"the less you know, the better it is" Bond replied.

Both men said nothing for a moment.

Then, Turing asked:

"do you know everything about me?"

"Why do you think so?" "Not so stupid actually", Bond thought.

" 'Cause you don't even look a bit curious about my life, although I've not a very usual life."

"I'm more used to asking questions like "for whom do you work?" or "where is the list?", Bond replied with a smile.

Turing smiled too.

"I understand. But... does it bother you if I ask you some questions?"

"Depend on the subject."

"Do you love running?"

Bond didn't expect something like that.

"it's an important part of my job, the spy said with an ironic tone."

"I loved running. But now I can't anymore, because of this fu****g knee injury."

"Sorry."

"It's all right" Turing said. Then, he added:

"You know that I'm gay."

"That's the reason for your being in this car."

"Doesn't it bother you?

"I don't have any problem with being with gay people" Bond answered, always watching the road.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm not ashamed of being what I am you know, but since the lawsuit... i must follow this treatment and I'm pretty afraid of everybody. I chose not to hide my love for men. It's not that I'm proud of it or something, but there wasn't any problem at work" Turing declared.

Bond knew all of it. But he didn't say it, feeling that Turing needed to speak. Finally, he said:

"actually, I dont' really understand how a man can love another man. Some women are just so... desirable. Wild. Beautiful. But I understand people who are disgusted by homosexuality even less .

Turing didn't answer at once. Finally, he said:

"thank you. But in the end, my work will be used by the government, and my name will sink into oblivion. As yours."

James shrugged.

"I chose it" he said.

Turing rose an eyebrow:

"Really?"

"Yeah" Bond replied.

He didn't add anything.

Turing spoke again:

"Some day, men like you will become useless Bond."

The spy sighed:

"I've a feeling of "déjà vu"."

"why?"

"Because Fairburn told me the same thing seven years ago."

"How is he now?

"Last time I checked, he was enjoying life in a retirement house drinking tea and completing crosswords."

"As always."

"Yeah" said Bond. "But I don't agree with you. Spies will always be useful, at least to kill some... bothering Russians" he added with irony.

"Some day, there will be no need of men. Machines will do everything."

"Even killing?" Bond asked skeptically.

"Everything."

"Well, I don't know if you're right, but we've arrived."

They were in a little town, not far away from Scotland. Then Bond drove the car up to a pretty house.

"Here we are" James said.

He introduced to the mathematician the young woman who was responsible of the house, and who would take care of Turing, cooking and housekeeping for him.

Bond stayed for the dinner, and ate with Alan:

"So, tell me" he said while he was eating a delicious salmon, "what have you been working on?"

Turing stopped eating:

"I don't know if I'm allowed to..."

"I already have an idea. And it's not as if I could understand complex mathematics."

"Oh." The mathematician put his fork down. "I've been thinking on creating a kind of new Enigma machine. Something even more powerful."

"Do you think you will succeed?"

"I don't know yet. But I've lot of spare time now" Turing said with a small smile.

Later, when Bond left, Turing added something:

"I think I made a mistake: men like you will be still useful before a long time, at least to rescue foolish men like me."

The year which followed, Bond came to see Alan some times: he estimated the character.

One day, the young woman called him, completely frantic: Turing had locked himself in his bedroom. When James succeeded in opening the door, Turing was on the floor, a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth. The logician was holding an apple in his left hand. Bond ran towards him and began a cardiac massage.

"No, no, no!" he yelled. "You can't die, you don't have the right to die!"

After a few minutes, he stopped. There was no hope anymore that Turing could be revived.

Bond sighed:

"Shit, what will M say?"

As expected, M was furious:

"You're an incompetent !" she yelled.

"But I told you I couldn't stop that! He wanted to kill himself. There was absolutely nothing I could do!"

"You had to stop that. No matter how" M said firmly." It's a huge lose for us. Q wanted to work with him."

"you mean it's a huge lose for all these profiteers, the same who sacrified him."

"Shut up, Bond, or these "profiteers" could hurt you" M said.

James shrugged.

"As if it changed something."

"Always the same" M noted. "If you're so angry, you've got a new mission. There are some people to kill."

Bond grinned:

"Russians?" he asked.

M smiled:

"We can hide nothing to you."

THE END


End file.
